The present invention relates to a hot air pulse generator. More particularly, the invention relates to a hot air pulse generator, utilizing a hot air generating apparatus such as a hair drier, in particular, or the like, or an apparatus which combines an air blower with a heat source of a far infrared radiation heat treatment apparatus and the like.
Conventionally, hot air generating apparatuses, such as, for example a hair drier, blow out a uniform continuous flow of hot air of a fixed quantity and air pressure, from a nozzle. Such a hair drier is so constructed as to achieve only its inherent functions: blow-drying, setting hair, etc. The apparatus with the heat source of the far infrared radiation heat treatment apparatus is also so constructed as to achieve only its inherent functions.